How do primary school children learn fine motor tasks such as printed or cursive handwriting? This project is a research proposal to develop and test a PC-based system that aims at helping teachers to instruct handwriting more efficiently. The teacher can record handwriting, or printing, exercises for the children. The children, who use the system to practice their handwriting or printing, will receive feedback on movement fluency and will receive a reward depending on how well they do. Basing ourselves on the literature, feedback of movement fluency plays a role in improving handwriting and printing. The protocol can be incorporated with conventional handwriting and printing instruction. The following research steps are proposed: The existing movement analysis system will be extended towards a research tool for handwriting and printing instruction. Subsequently, an experimental design will be used to test the effectiveness system. Conventional pre- and posttests will be conducted to determine students' handwriting and printing skills, hand posture, pen or pencil grip, and other variables. Three student classes will be assigned to one of the following 3 experimental conditions: (1) Conventional handwriting and printing instruction, (2) PC-based handwriting and printing instruction, but the key element, feedback of movement fluency, has been disabled, and (3) the PC-based handwriting and printing instruction system that actually measures movement fluency and offers feedback of movement fluency. Progress will be measured by independent raters. We predict that feedback of movement fluency will play an important role in handwriting and printing instruction, thus, will facilitate developing handwriting skills. This project may promote research on how to improve efficiency of handwriting and printing instruction. [unreadable] [unreadable]